User blog:Markim99/PE Proposal: Verminous Skumm
I want talk about Verminous Skumm Who is he and What he Done? Skuum is emeny of Captiain Plaent member of Eco-Villains. Virtually nothing is known about Skumm's origins or early life, except a quote from Gaia that he was "born and raised in toxic waste". It's plausible that he was once a normal rat who was radically mutated by toxic materials into a sentient humanoid. However, it is known that an entire race of these rat creatures exists, and Skumm is their unquestioned leader. His single most important long-term goal is actually to displace humans and have his own race dominate Earth with himself as leader, and his methods revolve around targeting human health and safety. Despite this hostility toward humans, he is not above working with them for his own ends; he has teamed up with the other Eco-Villains many times in the past. Nevertheless, he is one of the most dangerous and vile Eco-Villains due to his tendency to directly target humans rather than ecology. Freudian Excuse The appropriately-named Verminous Skumm is a humanoid rat-man who, despite being far less powerful than the aforementioned Zarm, manages to be just as evil. Taking a sick pleasure in the polluted and festering, Skumm's schemes vary from willingly endangering and trying to destroy entire cities, and include deliberately trying to destroy an entire city with a cloud of acid rain and flooding Venice with oversized, carnivorous rats; peddling mind-altering drugs and even murdering Linka's cousin Boris through them; attempting to bait two sides of the Arab–Israeli Conflict into using a nuclear bomb in Jerusalem Mount, and doing the same thing in The Troubles and apartheid South Africa; and attempting to flood the entire world with his "Rat Rot" chemical to turn everyone into his mutated rat slaves. Skumm's end goal is to destroy the civilized world and enslave what remains to his mutated Rat Men followers to rule over them all as a king. Happily admitting "I'm ignorance; I'm fear; I'm hate" and taking delight in everything from ruining the life of a single person—a teenager with AIDS—for giggles, to the attempted annihilation of millions of lives, Skumm stands out as the darkest of the recurring Eco-Villains due to his propensity to target people rather than the environment. Mitigating Factors Verminous Skumm is Danger enemy on of the most unforgivable of charcaters in the series! Moral Event Horizon Verminous Skumm Perhaps most notably, he was responsible for creating the drug "Bilss" in the episode '' Mind Pollution.'' In the episode, Linka became addicted to the drug and her cousin Brois died of an overdose. Individual Capability Verminous Skumm creates a chemical disease called Rat Rot and contaminates several water supplies with it. Anyone who drinks the contaminated water will turn into a mutant rat like himself and be under his control. Unfortunately, Wheeler, Linka, and Gi are among his victims. Redeeming Qualities None. No Sympathy None. Worst Skumm is the first villain to be responsible for a personal loss by one of the Planeteers, and the only Eco-Villain that upset Captain Planet to the point of losing his sense of humor for a dramatic justice on two ocasions. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals